A catalyst converter is a device that converts noxious components in exhaust gas into innoxious components, using catalyst action. Common catalyst converters have a monolithic support in which a plurality of longitudinal channels are coated with carrier catalyst (hereafter, “catalyst slurry) containing various catalyst components. The support is made of ceramic or other materials. Various methods of coating a monolithic support with catalyst slurry are known in the art.
FIG. 1 shows a monolithic support coating system 2 of the related art, in which a monolithic support (not shown) is usually loaded on a support clamp 4 on a lathe 6, and when a worker presses a start button 8, the support is put into a dip pan 14 keeping catalyst slurry supplied from a tank 16 so that the support is coated. When the support is brought in contact with the catalyst slurry, low-strength vacuum is made through a vacuum cone 12 connected to the support. The amount of the catalyst slurry in the dap pan 14 exceeds the amount of slurry for completing the coating, so slurry permeates into the support, but excessive slurry comes back out of the support.
However, the excessively supplied slurry is recirculated to be reused, so it causes various problems.
Accordingly, it is required to supply catalyst slurry in the exact amount for coating a support.